


Nothing Can Change This Love

by delicateclarity



Category: Glee
Genre: ....and also a foursome, Beards, Falling In Love, Friendship, Growing Up, Historical, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicateclarity/pseuds/delicateclarity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Seblaine Week, day 4 - free day. This is a historical Gilded Age of America AU. The sons of wealthy entrepreneurs, Blaine and Sebastian meet as children in the late 1800s, fall in love, and live their lives together, with the help of Santana and Rachel. Referenced foursome found in the second chapter as a deleted scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You can learn more about the gilded age [ here, ](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gilded_Age) but really all you need to know is when it is and that Sebastian and Blaine's parents are like, Carnegie and Rockefeller levels of rich. You can read/reblog it on my blog [ here. ](http://elberethgithoniel.tumblr.com/post/52321833112/seblaine-week-fic-day-four-free-nothing-can-change)

Blaine and Sebastian looked out over the balcony to the city with Santana and Rachel, where there were people running in the streets, shouting and cheering, and electric lights hung all over. There were occasional _booms_ and splashes of color from fireworks being set off.

“What time is it, Seb?” Blaine asked from where he was wrapped in Sebastian’s arms. It was December after all, and quite cold. He was fairly certain the people celebrating below were only keeping warm with drink, although, he supposed that wasn’t very different from his family inside their house. 

“11:59. Get ready,” Sebastian answered in a low voice. 

A new century. Blaine’s head was still buzzing with memories from the last. 

**The 1880s**

Blaine and Sebastian met because their fathers were business associates when they were six years old. Sebastian had moved from Pittsburgh and moved very close to the Anderson family. Their mothers introduced them to each other, and even then, though they were so opposite, they complemented each other. 

Blaine was shy, hiding behind his mother when guests arrived, where Sebastian was outgoing, going around Blaine’s mother to stick out his hand and grin, “I’m Sebastian Smythe. Who are you?” With wide eyes, Blaine took Sebastian’s hand and quietly answered, “Blaine.” 

Apparently that was good enough for their mothers, because after that they left them with Blaine’s nanny, who left them to their own devices, though with a watchful eye. 

Sebastian quickly got Blaine to come out of his shell, and they played together almost every day, and when they were older, were given their lessons together by the same tutor. Sebastian’s father was frequently gone, back to Pittsburgh, so Sebastian clung to Mr. Anderson. Mrs. Smythe and Sebastian were frequent dinner guests at the Anderson manor. 

As the boys became teenagers, some of their other friends started courting. Though it was mostly due to pressure from their mothers, they bragged that soon they would be married. Blaine and Sebastian held off, for a while, though eventually Sebastian acquiesced. Blaine’s not courting was the subject of arguments by his parents. His father accused his mother of babying Blaine, while his mother said that Blaine should decide when to choose a lady. 

**1890**

One night, when they were fifteen and Sebastian was staying over at Blaine’s, Blaine whispered into the dark. “Can I tell you a secret?” Sebastian propped himself on his elbow in the bed. “Of course you can.” 

After hesitating, Blaine said, “I don’t want to court any girls. I don’t see why the other boys want to, either. Marley and Brittany are nice and everything, but I don’t want kiss them or marry them, or do - any of those things that Noah always talks about.” Blaine was quiet again, and fidgeting. 

A pause, and Sebastian admitted, “They’re not that great. I courted Quinn for a while, and she just kept talking about getting married. I like Santana - at least, I think. We spend half of our dates insulting each other, but she always kisses me at the end. My mother doesn’t like that she’s Latin, but my father says that her family is rich and he was an immigrant, too, so-” 

“Do you like it?” Blaine interrupted. Sebastian quirked an eyebrow. “Like what?” 

“You know... when she kisses you. Do you like it?” 

“I mean... it’s okay. They’re not like - passionate kisses. I think we’re both kind of bored. It feels like we have to do it. I always thought that I would, you know, feel something when I kissed someone,” Sebastian said. 

“Do you think all kissing is like that?” Blaine was whispering again, meeting Sebastian’s eyes in the dark. Sebastian shook his head. “I don’t know. I hope not.” 

There was silence after that. Sebastian shifted back to lying down, and from his steady breathing, Blaine thought that he had fallen asleep. He watched the rise and fall of his chest, and was startled when Sebastian’s voice suddenly disturbed the silence. 

“We could try.” 

“Try - kissing?” Blaine’s voice was shaky. 

“To see if it’s all like that. Instead of waiting. You’re my best friend, Blaine. If I don’t feel something with you, I don’t think I’ll feel something with anybody,” Sebastian said. Blaine swallowed. “But - but isn’t it bad?” 

“I don’t care what the priest says. He’s old. What do _you_ say, Blaine?” 

Blaine was completely still, breathing quickly but quietly as he let out in the softest voice, “Okay.” He waited as Sebastian slowly got closer to him, until he could feel Sebastian’s breath fanning over his face. Sebastian reached out a hand and lightly caressed Blaine’s face. It felt clammy, but the touch comforted him. “Do it,” Blaine breathed. 

Sebastian leaned forward and touched his lips to Blaine’s, moving them slowly. Blaine responded, blushing but closing his eyes at the soft _smack._ After a couple of seconds, Sebastian pulled away, looking dazed. His hand lingered on Blaine’s face. Blaine couldn’t bring his eyes away from Sebastian’s lips. They were wet, now, and he watched Sebastian’s tongue dart out to lick them in that nervous tic that he had. 

Blaine sat up, and Sebastian’s hand dropped from his cheek. A look of fear spread across Sebastian’s face for a second as he followed suit. Blaine reached forward and took Sebastian’s hand in his, and leaned forward, kissing Sebastian again. Sebastian let out a strangled, relieved sound and pushed hard against Blaine before softening, kissing gently. 

When they broke apart again, Blaine murmured, “Does kissing Santana feel like that?” 

Sebastian shook his head. His breath catching, he said “I - definitely felt something.” 

His voice was rough. Tentatively, Blaine asked, “Do you want to talk about it?” though what he really yearned to ask was _Do you want to do it again?_ Because he definitely did, he couldn’t stop thinking about his tingling lips, the phantom press of Sebastian’s against them, and the way his heart had jumped to his throat and stayed there. 

He wasn’t sure if Sebastian could tell all of these things, since he was studying the duvet with intensity. “Seb - look at me. What did you feel?” 

When Sebastian looked up, it was with wet eyes. Blaine inhaled sharply, his hands twitching towards his friend. “What -” 

“Blaine - Blaine, I think I -” Sebastian struggled. He sounded desperate, but for what, Blaine wasn’t sure. He was alarmed, Sebastian rarely showed this much emotion. 

“What?” 

“I think I love... you. I love you,” Sebastian managed to get out, before he collapsed in Blaine’s arms, crying and feeling like he was shaking apart. 

Blaine clutched at him, holding him tight to his chest, body frozen though his mind was whirring. “It’s. It’s okay, Sebastian. Seb, it’s okay.” 

He managed to lay them both down, facing each other. Sebastian was still crying, and Blaine was only just refraining. Before he could stop himself, words were spilling from his mouth. “Sebastian, I love you too, please, stop crying, please, I can’t - I’ve always loved you, please,” and for once Sebastian was struck dumb, looking at Blaine with his wide green eyes, and his eyelashes clumped together with tears. 

Blaine took Sebastian’s hand again, and brought himself close to Sebastian until he tucked his head into Sebastian’s neck. Sebastian’s arms hesitantly wrapped around Blaine as he calmed down. 

“We can’t tell anybody,” Sebastian managed to say, and Blaine nodded. “A secret.” 

“Can we sleep, now?” Blaine asked. Sebastian swallowed, said “Of course,” and felt Blaine relax as he fell asleep in his arms. 

**1892**

It was Wednesday. That was the day Santana and Sebastian always went out. And this Wednesday, Sebastian didn’t show up. 

Santana was prepared to tear out his heart. She let herself into the house - when Sebastian was 16, his parents felt comfortable visiting Pittsburgh without him, so he was alone for a few days every other week, and fortunately for her, this day was one of them. She could yell at him as loud as she wanted. 

She could hear noises from upstairs, and rolled her eyes. Sebastian probably had Blaine over and forgot all about her. She climbed the winding staircase, and drew closer to where the noises were coming from - definitely Sebastian’s room, yep. 

As she reached the top stair, she was ready to call out and freak Sebastian out. However, before she could, she was interrupted by - 

“Sebastian, _fuck me,_ please, god,” 

With wide eyes, Santana walked to Sebastian’s open door. She closed her eyes, then peered in. She already knew. 

Sebastian had Blaine laid out across the bed, fucking him hard and drawing whimpers out of him. As she watched, Sebastian kissed Blaine’s neck and said, “You can be loud, honey, you know we’re alone.” 

“Actually, that’s not exactly true,” Santana interjected, seizing her moment. She relished in the panic that followed, as Blaine and Sebastian scrambled to get underneath the sheets and stared at her with pure dread written across their faces. 

“Santana,” Sebastian managed to say. Santana grinned, “Yes, sweetheart? Isn’t it our date night?” 

“Um. Yes. Look, Santana, can you please just -” 

“You know, you’re really lucky that you’re courting me and not Fabray. I’m pretty sure she would have run off screaming to the whole of New York what you were doing.” 

“Are you saying you’re not going to do that?” Blaine asked her. 

She studied the two of them, and noticed that Sebastian’s right hand and Blaine’s left were hidden from her. They were holding hands underneath the covers. Gross. 

“Obviously. Why would I get rid of such a perfect cover for myself?” She watched Sebastian and Blaine share a look of confusion, before Blaine opened his mouth to ask another question. “Are you - you’re?” 

“Eloquent. Yes, I am. In fact, this might work out rather perfectly.” 

**1896**

Santana wasn’t wrong. She introduced Blaine to Rachel and they started seeing each other. Though at times she was unbearable, talking his ear off, at other times they would talk about things that he hadn’t been able to talk with anyone about before. They discussed how they’d hidden it for so long, how they felt about Sebastian and Santana, and what their plans were for the future. Rachel wanted to be a performer, like her mother, but her father never let her talk about her mother since she ran off years ago. 

Blaine’s mother was thrilled when he announced that he wanted to be married to Rachel. The four of them had discussed it, and decided that being married and living without their parents would be the easiest for all of them. It might also quash the whispers that rose up about them now and again. 

The two weddings were the same year, 1895, when they were 20. They moved across the city, to neighboring houses. 

The problem was, now that they were married, children were expected. None of them had this realization until Blaine’s mother squealed about grandchildren the first time he and Rachel visited home, and the two of them just shared a look as Blaine hugged his mother. 

Upon arriving back to their house, Blaine hung up his coat and said, “Shit.” 

“Kids! Oh my god. Oh my god, Blaine, what are we going to _do?!_

“We don’t have to have them right away, do we? Could we say that you’re sterile? Would that make people suspicious? Do you want kids? Do _I_ want kids?” Blaine rattled the questions off blankly, staring at Rachel. “Are Sebastian and Santana going to have kids?” 

\- 

Blaine and Rachel ended up bringing a bottle of wine over to Sebastian and Santana’s and, after some anguished discussion, decided that Blaine and Rachel would have at least one child. Santana and Sebastian were neutral on having children, while Blaine and Rachel liked the idea. Santana agreed to say that she couldn’t have children, or would pretend to suffer miscarriages. 

Santana and Sebastian grudgingly gave approval for Blaine and Rachel to try, although not enthusiastically, and not before Sebastian gave Blaine a claiming kiss that caused Blaine to drop and shatter his glass. 

After everything was sorted out, Blaine and Rachel decided to wait a few months before trying to have children. Neither of them were particularly eager to rush it. 

**1897**

“Rachel, this isn’t working,” Blaine said, and flopped onto his side of the bed. 

“Can’t you try a little harder? Close your eyes. Think about Sebastian,” Rachel complained. “It can’t be that hard.” 

“That’s kind of the problem, isn’t it?!” Blaine exclaimed, and looked at Rachel, before the two of them burst into giggles. 

“This is never going to work. This is the fourth time we’ve tried. You’re not doing anything wrong, I swear. I just - can’t,” Blaine huffed. 

“What if - no.” Rachel scrunched her eyebrows together in consternation. 

“What?” 

“What if Sebastian was here?” Rachel said. 

“Like, here while we -” 

“Yes. I’d want Santana here with me, but could the four of us? Maybe then it would work. I really do want to have kids, Blaine.” 

“Me too. I’ll talk to him about it.” 

\- 

They ended up doing a little more than talking about it. _Have you thought about it? My cock in your ass while you’re inside her, and I’ll be in charge of your body, I’ll be the one making you fuck her, and I know you really do like her, do you want to make her come?_

It ended up working out just as Sebastian predicted. 

\- 

Rachel found out she was pregnant three months later. 

**New Year’s Eve, 1899**

Rachel had ended up having twins, a boy and a girl, and named them Audrina and Andrew. Sebastian and Santana spent more time at Rachel and Blaine’s house than ever, all four of them taking care of the twins. 

Which brought them back to 11:59, one minute before the beginning of a new century. Blaine was in Sebastian’s arms, Rachel and Santana were cuddled together a few feet away, and the twins were asleep inside. 

When the clock struck midnight, cheers erupted over the city. The people below started singing “The Star Spangled Banner” and more fireworks went off than ever. Blaine and Sebastian kissed, laughing, and broke away smiling at each other. 

Rachel and Santana went inside to check on the babies that were certainly awoken by the cheers and bangs from the fireworks, and said goodnight to Sebastian and Blaine as they left. 

“Do you think that maybe we’ll have to stop hiding in this century?” Blaine asked suddenly. 

“You know what, B, I think we just might.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is that seblaincheltana foursome that conceived the twins. I took it out after I posted the fic because I re-read it and it felt really unnecessary to the story, but I wrote it and didn't just want to delete it, so, here it is.

Though slightly awkward at first, Sebastian fucked Blaine alone while Santana fingered Rachel open, and then they all got on their sides. Sebastian guided Blaine’s cock into Rachel and Sebastian fucked Blaine hard enough he was forced into Rachel. Santana was in a similar position behind Rachel, mouth to her ear, murmuring filth as she rubbed Rachel’s clit and grinded against Rachel’s ass. 

It was one of the only times Blaine and Rachel ever passionately kissed. For a little while they just held contact with wide, wild eyes, but soon Rachel leaned forward and captured Blaine’s mouth with hers, and Sebastian and Santana were always talking to them, it wasn’t very long before Rachel came hard, crying out, shaking, and tightening around Blaine, who followed suit, coming inside her wetly, groaning. 

“Don’t think I’m done with you yet, killer,” Sebastian grinned in Blaine’s ear and shoved him face down into the pillow, fucking hard into Blaine even as he whined in oversensitivity, until he came too, kissing the back of Blaine’s neck. 

“You looked good together, baby. You did so well.” 

As Blaine rolled over, he made hazy eye contact with Rachel, who still looked dazed. Santana looked quite satisfied with herself, having just rubbed herself off on Rachel’s thigh. 

\- 


End file.
